Rift in Time
by GotenTrunks
Summary: GotenTrunks RomanceAngst: Love is a unique sense of complacency we all strive to feel. TrunksxGoten are an unusual case, yet a perfect match. Let the story explain itself, the angst unravel, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing.
1. Rift in Time 1

**Rift in Time**

**A/N: Italics represent thinking**

_It was all so clear... I thought I had it figured out. We could be friends, forever, yea, just him and me. Best buddies forever... but he told me _

_something that affected our friendship, and I don't think turning back is an option._

**-FLASHBACK-**

Goten walked over to Trunks, eyes glossy, gaze focused only on his friend. His lip began to tremble and he managed to croak, "I have something I'd like to tell 

you, Trunks." Goten took a deep breath and continued, "I don't remember how it started for me, or when... but something happened. Something about you, 

the way I looked at you, changed. Trunks I..." Goten stared into Trunks's deep blue eyes, still uneasy. Trunks walked up to Goten and placed his hands on his 

friend's shoulders and said, "Relax... just tell me what's wrong. I'm sure whatever it is, it could always be worse." Goten said, "Trunks, I'm in love with you." 

Trunks stared at his friend, eyes wide in disbelief, before shaking his head and clenching his fists and saying, "No, you're joking. You have to be, right Goten? 

It's just a joke right...." Trunks pleaded. Goten shook his head slowly and Trunks began to back away. "How, could you love me? I'm your best friend..." 

Trunks stared at his friend in disbelief.

A lone tear escaped Goten's eye, making it's way down his cheek before he responded, "I love you with all my heart and no matter what happens, I don't 

think I'd be able to live without you." 

Trunks gritted his teeth and then turned and took to the sky. Goten dropped to his knees, tears beginning to well up, escaping one by one down his cheeks. 

"Trunks!" Goten yelled one last time, before breaking down again. 

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Trunks flew at top speed as far away from Goten as he could. Thoughts raced through his mind, confusing him and sending a wave of rage that wracked his 

entire body. He stopped in mid-air and powered up and fired several energy blasts at the forest below him. "Goten, why?!" he yelled, and continued firing 

blasts at a blinding speed, destroying everything in site. He clenched his fists, finally relieved of some rage, and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and let the 

cool breeze touch his cheeks. "My best friend Goten is in love with me, but I like women..." Trunks sighed and soared towards Capsule Corp. at top speed. 

"Goku you go get your son right now! Where is my baby boy? It's past dinner time and he's still not home! Goku I'm telling you..." Chichi yelled. Goku 

scattered and ran out towards the door. He opened it quickly and found that Goten was standing there. Goku sighed in relief and then said, "Goten welcome 

home!" Goten looked up and gave a fake smile, before walking slowly into the kitchen and then towards the stairs for his room.

Goku furrowed a brow in confusion and whispered, "Goten...?" Chichi heard the commotion and was quick to greet Goten. "I was worried sick, where have 

you been?" Chichi exclaimed. Goten looked at her and said, "I was with ... T..Trunks" He choked on the name. The thought alone made the tears come. He 

turned away and walked up to his room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Rift in Time 2

Rift in Time – Chapter 2 

A/N: The rating may start to go up very soon. 

_How could he… why would he? _Trunks lay back on his bed, thoughts racing through his head, none worth thinking about, anymore. Trunks sighed and closed his eyes. A knock sounded at the door and a voice came, "Boy, open this door at once!" Trunks shot up and darted to the door, opening it to find Vegeta standing there. "Nani?" Trunks asked. Vegeta grunted and said, "The woman wants to speak with you, so go see what she wants!" Trunks furrowed a brow and said, "You mean mom?" Vegeta crossed his arms and walked away. Trunks rolled his eyes and followed Vegeta downstairs. Bulma tapped her foot, waiting at the bottom of the staircase. Trunks froze and began to take a step back but was halted the second he reversed direction. "Oh no you don't…" Bulma stated, tapping her foot. "Trunks you get down here right now, we need to talk." Trunks faltered, but jumped to the bottom and followed her to the living room. Vegeta was in the kitchen, finding uses for the many gadgets that were about the place. "These things are useless… why do we have them?" Vegeta questioned. He threw the toaster in the trash along with some multi-purpose blend and cook appliances. "Useless, all of this," Vegeta grunted and then walked out of the kitchen and up to his room. 

Trunks inched towards Bulma, who was patting the spot right next to her, motioning for him to come and sit. "Sit, or would you rather talk to your father?" Bulma asked. Trunks clenched his teeth as his eyes widened. He walked towards her and sat down slowly next to her. She smiled and put an arm around him. "There now, isn't that better?" She asked. Trunks gulped. Bulma turned her attention to the television for awhile. Trunks grew impatient and blurted out, "Mother why am I here?!" Bulma turned her attention to Trunks and pulled him to her. She began to ruffle his purple hair, before stating, "I wanted to spend some time with my son, is that bad?" Trunks fell off the couch. Bulma gave him a confused look. Trunks rubbed his head and asked, "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Bulma smiled and replied, "Because darling, you never listen when I 'say so in the first place'." Trunks sighed and sat down next to his mother. 

"Daddy pick me up!!" Bra yelled. Vegeta lifted Bra onto his shoulders and walked down the stairs and into the room where Trunks and Bulma were sitting, enjoying a television show. "Daddy lets go see Trunks!" Bra chirped. Vegeta grunted and said, "There'll be none of that, you can do that on your own time." Bra sniffed and said, "Pwease daddy?" Vegeta cringed but said, "Fine." He walked over to Trunks with Bra still on his shoulders and knelt down. "Hi!" Bra chirped. Trunks smiled and reached out to her, lifting her off Vegeta's shoulders and placing her on his lap. Bra stood up and gave Trunks a kiss and giggled. "My big brother!" Bra yelled, while hugging Trunks, still standing on his lap. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Trunks laughed and handed Bra to Bulma. "My baby girl is the cutest girl in the whole world, aren't you," Bulma said. Bra giggled and said, "My mommy is the best!" 

The phone rang suddenly. "Kuso… who would call at this hour?" Trunks cursed, but sat up and walked over to the phone. He picked up the receiver and hit the talk button. "Hello and thank you for calling Capsule Corporation, this is Trunks Briefs, how may I direct your call?" He recited. Bulma laughed and walked over to him. Bra clung to her leg for the ride. Bulma placed her hands on Trunks shoulders and dug her fingers in, rubbing the tight muscle into a less stressful state. Bra let go of Bulma's leg and ran out of the room, in search of Vegeta. Trunks froze when he heard who was calling. "T…Trunks hey, it's me, Goten. What's up?" Trunks covered the receiver with his hand and ran upstairs with it. Bulma furrowed a brow and sat back down on the couch to enjoy a late night movie. He ran inside his room and shut the door, locking it behind him. "Goten… what do you-"

Goten interrupted, "Trunks, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just … upset." Trunks blinked and replied, "How could being upset make you say that?" Goten turned away from the receiver and sniffed, before turning back and saying, "Trunks… please, I was confused. It's been a long week. Girlfriend dumped 'me', before I dumped her, got fired from my job, and was promoted to head of household duties for the rest of the summer…" Trunks gulped and replied, "Oh…" There was a silence on the line. Goten asked, "Wanna go see a movie tomorrow night?" Trunks thought, and replied, "Sure but tell me something first." Goten asked, "Nani?" Trunks replied, "Answer this honestly…" Goten stated, "Ofcourse."

Trunks asked, "Have you … ever 'really' had an attraction towards me?"

A/N: *****evil laugh*** **I love cliffies… 


	3. Rift in Time 3

Rift in Time Chapter - 3 

A/N: Glad to hear some people are enjoying this. Hope you like the third addition.

Trunks replied, "Answer this honestly…" Goten stated, "Ofcourse." 

Trunks asked, "Have you … ever 'really' had an attraction towards me?" Goten hesitated for a moment, but managed to say, "Well…" Trunks sighed and said, "Just spit it out." Goten bit his lip, still uneasy over the question. Goten was frozen. He couldn't think of a response, whether to lie, or to tell him the truth. He saw what Trunks did the last time, and he didn't want to risk losing him again. "Truly… I was upset, but I do have some feelings for you, Trunks. Please understand."  
Trunks sighed and responded, "Goten… why do you have to do this to me? You're my best friend… we can't be lovers, it's just not right." Goten felt an emptiness growing within him, something that required more than just food and friendship. He sighed, realizing that Trunks would never look at him that way. His heart ached at the words, 'it's just not right'. Goten began to sniff, thinking of all the memories of their childhood, and the time they spent together. "I … gotta go. M..maybe we can see that movie tomorrow night, Trunks."  
Trunks heard some noise in the living room, but shrugged it off as another one of Bra's assaults. "I think it'd be better that we spent some time away from each other, Goten," Trunks replied. Goten felt the pain growing, but replied, "Oh…" Trunks fidgeted with the cordless phone and said, "Maybe another time, gotta go for now, see ya later." Trunks hit the off button and opened his door, walking with it down to the living room. 

Goten felt empty, and alone. He had made the biggest mistake of his life, by admitting he had feelings for his best friend. Now Trunks wanted to stay away from him, and for what reason, because he didn't think it was right. _Why am I so stupid…_ Goten thought, and sighed. His eyes began to water, feeling the depression consume him. Goten set the phone on the small table and walked downstairs to where Goku, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and ChiChi were. _I can't just stay away from him… please, someone help me… I can't live like this. I feel so alone without him there with me. I…don't know what to do now… _Goten thought, and sat down next to ChiChi. He leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder. ChiChi furrowed a brow and asked, "Something wrong Goten? Are you sick?" Goten's eyes were closed, but he replied, "No, I'm fine, just… tired, and a little upset." Gohan looked over at his brother, eyes full of worry. "Goku Ojii-chan, I wanna fly!" Pan whined. Goku laughed and lifted her up and said, "You wanna be an airplane?" Pan made an angry face and said, "No! I wanna fly like you!" Goku frowned and said, "You're too little to fly. I'll teach you when you're older though." Pan started waving her arms and kicking and yelled, "No, I wanna fly now!" Videl giggled at the scene, but was halted, seeing as how Gohan was so absorbed in knowing what was wrong with Goten. "Kuso!" Pan cried. Videl gasped and walked over to where Goku was holding her and scolded, "Bad Pan-chan! Very bad! Never say that word again." Pan frowned and asked, "Why mommy? What does it mean? I heard Uncle Goten use it, so why can't I?" Videl responded, "It's a very bad word, and little angels aren't supposed to say bad words. You're my little angel, so you can't say that word, ok?" Pan nodded happily and chirped, "Hai I know. I won't say it again!" Goku laughed and set Pan down so she could run over to Videl. 

Trunks began to ponder, _What is it with me? Why do I feel so empty. It's not like I'll never see him again._ Bulma began to laugh hysterically, pointing at the screen. Bra was bouncing up and down on Vegeta's lap giggling as well. Vegeta didn't understand what was so funny about a man in a black outfit with a blue face barfing cereal and making noise. Trunks just couldn't stand it, he needed to get some fresh air. The stress only seemed to build, the more he thought about it. Trunks sat up and walked to the front door, opening it and stepping out into the cool breeze of the night. Trunks took a deep breathe and closed the door behind him. He took to the sky, not knowing where to fly, or why. He was flying on instinct, still stressed, and thinking about what had happened. "What could possibly make my best friend attracted to me? I mean, I know women like me, but I didn't think a guy could!" Trunks stated, talking to himself, trying to make sense of things. He noticed he had been flying in the direction of the Sons residence and stopped in mid-air. "Damn it, I'm so used to flying over there… I can't get over this." Trunks sighed, and decided to fly to a meadow near the Son residence, where he and Goten would always train as kids. It was dark, but the moon provided just enough light for him to find it. He set down in the meadow and laid down on the grass, staring up at the stars. _Maybe I should just … _Trunks thoughts were interrupted by a sniffling sound. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly. He heard it again, but now it was the sound of someone crying. He stood up and looked around him for some sign. He saw a figure in the distance and ran towards it. Trunks stopped when he could see who it was. "Goten…" he whispered, and began to step back. Goten heard footsteps and looked over where Trunks was. Trunks was about to turn and fly away, but Goten stood up and asked, "Please, could you, stay here? I … don't want to be alone. It's so horrible without you." Trunks froze, staring at his friend. Goten pleaded, "Please…." 


	4. Rift in Time 4

Rift in Time – Chapter 4 

**A/N: **I can understand that a lot of people, (including myself) would just overlook any 'short' or seemingly 'short' stories, due to the fact, most of them aren't worth much compared to the longer ones. I'm asking the readers who have read this story so far, if you would like me to beef up the chapters or not. Average per chapter is 800, my usual long chapters are up to 3000. So if you really don't like short chappies, feel free to tell me with a review of the chapter. Thanks so much, hope ya like the next addition of Rift in Time.

Goten heard footsteps and looked over where Trunks was. Trunks was about to turn and fly away, but Goten stood up and asked, "Please, could you, stay here? I … don't want to be alone. It's so horrible without you." Trunks froze, staring at his friend. Goten pleaded, "Please…." 

Trunks saw the look on Goten's face, full of sorrow and depression, not like the usual smile or sparkle to his eyes, he was different. _I don't want to leave, I feel comfortable around him no matter what the situation… for once I feel, safe, and happy… I don't want to leave. _Trunks thought. Goten stood up and walked towards him, stopping infront of him. "Then don't leave, because I feel the same thing you're feeling, when you're around," Goten said, just above a whisper. Trunks sighed and gave in. Goten held out his hand and said, "Friends?" Trunks smirked and clasped Goten's hand in his, responding, "Always." For the first time that day, Goten smiled, and it was something he truly missed more than anything. _You're not happy though, are you Goten… one thing's for sure, I'll never get tired of that smile, no matter what happens. _As if automatic, Goten smiled again, and sat down on the grassy field. Trunks furrowed a brow, _He... can't read minds can he?_ Trunks sat down next to Goten and laid back, arms behind his head, staring up at the moon. Goten took a moment to examine Trunks, and the angelic glow he had to him as his body bathed in moonlight. Trunks noticed Goten gawking at him and voluntarily coughed. "Ehem… Goten."

Goten blinked and noticed Trunks wasn't exactly thrilled he was gawking at him. Goten whispered, "Sorry… I was just thinking…" He laid down next to Trunks, staring up at the moon and stars. Trunks took a deep breath, enjoying the surreal feeling and release from his stress and all thoughts and problems. The feeling was relaxing and tangible, almost unreal. Trunks closed his eyes as the cool breeze touched his cheeks, sending a slight chill through him. Trunks whispered, "This is so relaxing… I was so upset and stressed about everything, that when I finally find some release and relaxation, it's enough to make me … fall asleep right here." Goten turned his head to look at Trunks and whispered, "You can if you want, I'll go…" Trunks turned his head to look at Goten and said, "No don't, I didn't mean …" Goten responded, "I know, I just thought you'd feel more comfortable if I wasn't around you when you slept." Trunks eyes widened and asked, "Why would I feel any less comfortable with you here Goten, you make me feel this relaxed, no matter what the situation. Having you around like this, doing things we haven't done for years, is priceless, and something I don't want to do alone." Goten blinked. Trunks gave him a smirk and turned his head back to look at the stars. Goten couldn't help but stare. The sounds of the forest could be heard in the dark of night, crickets and birds, sometimes other animals, but not usually. "Trunks, how about that movie tomorrow night?" Goten asked, turning to look at Trunks. 

"On second thought…" Trunks said, just above a whisper, his chest rising and falling rhythmically as he became more relaxed. Goten began to frown, and Trunks furrowed a brow and said, "No frowning, I wanna see that smile, or else I won't go with you." Goten flashed a Son grin and Trunks laughed. "No not the 'baka grin' I want to see that special smile." 

Goten looked confused for a moment. Trunks turned to face him, on his side, reaching out an arm and resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Goten lit up at the touch and smiled a true smile, one meant only for a special someone. "That's the one…!" Trunks said, almost yelling. That smile was contagious, he couldn't help but smile back. "Alright then, tomorrow night we'll see a movie," Trunks whispered and turned back on to his back and closed his eyes. "But first, some sleep," he whispered, before drifting off to sleep, a life renewing sleep.

Goten closed his eyes, hearing a rustling and some footsteps nearby, but he didn't bother checking to see who or what it was. He was with Trunks, and he felt safe, no matter what.


	5. Rift in Time 5

Rift in Time – 5 

**A/N: **I'm using a substantial mood in this story… not something as tragic or angst-filled as other stories you've probably read, and yet not the sweet-type either. Hope that's alright with everyone. Enjoy.

"Goku Ojii-chan make me fly, make me fly!" Pan whined. Goku just kept laughing and saying exactly what he had told her before, "You're too little to fly, maybe when you're older." Videl leaned down and scooped Pan up in her arms and started teasing her. Gohan smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a frown as he remembered his baby brother. "Dad, I'll be back in a bit, going out for a little while," Gohan stated, and smiled. ChiChi stood up and asked, "Why so late? It's a bit chilly outside as well, and dark, where could you possibly want to go at this hour Gohan… you're not thinking of going to a bar are you? I won't allow it!" Gohan raised his hands as if defending against an enemy and grinned. "No mom, I'm just going to go find Goten." ChiChi stopped in mid-sentence and smiled, "Oh please do, I've been wondering where that boy snuck off too! I'm beginning to worry… Do you think he's alright?" ChiChi began hammering Gohan with questions, whom was already out the door running. ChiChi sighed and walked back to the warmth of the living room, sitting down next to Videl and Pan. 

Gohan took to the sky, soaring through the air, and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on the power levels in the area. _My dad, regular humans, Krillin way over there…_ He concentrated harder and then realized that the signals that felt like humans, were just two peacefully sleeping demi-saiyans. _Ofcourse, they're sleeping. _Gohan thought and flew at top speed towards the area where he had sensed the two energy levels, feint, but noticeable. Gohan spotted two sprawled out figures on the grassy fields, barely recognizing them in the dark of night with only the moonlight to emphasize any recognizable features. Gohan landed near where his brother was and walked slowly over to him, not wanting to wake him. Then he noticed who was sleeping next to him, when he came close enough. "Trunks…?" he whispered to himself. _Why are they out here in the chilly night, sleeping? _Gohan thought to himself, and scratched his head. He shrugged and walked closer. He saw that Goten was sweating and turning in his sleep, as though he was angry or upset. Trunks was doing the same, to a less aggressive degree. Both boys were completely covered in sweat, their bodies covered in a now light red hue, from exhaustion, until they were facing each other, and woke each other up. Trunks was first to open his eyes, very disturbed by the nightmare he was having. He noticed Goten tossing in his sleep, covered in sweat as well, and leaned over and shook him, but it only made him convulse wildly, even more. It was surprising he didn't wake up. Trunks leaned over and whispered soothing words to Goten, until he noticed obsidian eyes open and staring up at him. Gohan smirked, knowing everything was fine, and took to the sky to return home. Trunks saw him leave, but didn't seem to care. "Trunks, I had a nightmare… it was horrible…" Goten said, in a low voice. Trunks nodded once and replied, "Me too…"  
Goten blinked and asked, "Maybe we're more connected, than we think." Trunks thought for a moment and said, "Mentally, maybe." He laid his head back on the soft grass, Goten falling after him on the spot next to him. Goten whispered, "It was horrible, in my nightmare, I was running from someone, I forgot who, and finally, I just stopped, and we slammed into each other and fell to the ground. The person scrambled up and kept running. I couldn't make out who he was, but he looked familiar. His trail was ablaze as he ran, fire consuming me, and then he turned back, seeing me in the fires, and came running back to me. Then I woke up, to see you…" Trunks blinked a few times and looked back up at the stars in the sky. Goten furrowed a brow and asked, "Huh, what was yours about?" Trunks swallowed hard, but didn't say a word. Trunks hesitated, but managed to say, "I was the man in your nightmare…" 


	6. Rift in Time 6

Rift in Time – 6 

**A/N: **Sorry I am a bit off schedule… been busy, tired, and hungry. Ack, I didn't even get a lunch break, (damn Thursdays) … Oh well, atleast I get Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off. Hope you enjoy the next addition of, Rift in Time. (Maybe I should try out for DBZ narrator…)

Goten whispered, "It was horrible, in my nightmare, I was running from someone, I 

forgot who, and finally, I just stopped, and we slammed into each other and fell to the 

ground. The person scrambled up and kept running. I couldn't make out who he was, but 

he looked familiar. His trail was ablaze as he ran, fire consuming me, and then he turned 

back, seeing me in the fires, and came running back to me. Then I woke up, to see 

you…" Trunks blinked a few times and looked back up at the stars in the sky. Goten 

furrowed a brow and asked, "Huh, what was yours about?" Trunks swallowed hard, but 

didn't say a word. Trunks hesitated, but managed to say, "I was the man in your 

nightmare…"

Goten furrowed a brow and asked, "Trunks… how could you be someone who causes me pain when- …." Realization struck Goten and he stopped mid-sentence. Goten swallowed hard and looked into Trunks eyes, a deep blue, mysterious and full of compassion. Trunks blinked and looked down at the ground. He looked back up at Goten and said, "Well, judging it from a therapeutic point of view… it looks as if it represented the fight we had, myself running from you when you had … told me that, and realizing my compassion for you as a life-long friend, I came back, though, that's not…" Goten interrupted saying, "Not enough, to get me out of the fire." He stood up, and sighed, looking at the stars as the breeze blew through once again, sending a chill through him. Goten crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Trunks blinked, still looking up at Goten, wondering what or why he was doing whatever he was doing. _I just can't feel the same way, chibi, I'm sorry… _Trunks thought, and stood up. Goten still stood with his arms crossed and eyes closed. The moonlight emphasizing every curve of muscle on his body, giving him a surreal, yet bold, appearance. Trunks blinked again, finding himself still staring at Goten under the moonlight. _I don't have a tail, I shouldn't be affected by the moonlight… should I? _Trunks thought, and turned away. He was about to take to the sky, when he heard Goten's voice, "Tomorrow at 5:00 PM, your house, ok?" Trunks had other plans in mind, now that he was more interested than ever, to discover a secret only Goten could express and understand fully. Trunks spoke softly, "Maybe…I'll call you if something comes up… which might be the case, being I have to do something really important." Goten was frozen, just standing there staring, eyes filled with pain and anger. He looked at his friend and asked, "What could possibly be important to you anymore Trunks…?" Trunks narrowed his gaze and thought, _Knowing why…_ Goten saw the look on his friend's face and quickly replied, "Sorry… I'm, just upset… I'll see ya later I guess." Goten waved and took to the sky. Trunks sighed and took to the sky, heading for home at top speed. Trees swayed and bent from the speed Trunks was flying, until he finally reached the city, spotting Capsule Corp. He smirked and soared downward towards the front entrance. Landing softly outside the front door, he ran up to it and opened it, closing and locking it behind him. Trunks ran around, searching for his mother, "Mother where are you? I need to talk to you, it's important."

Bulma appeared in the hallway and Trunks ran towards her, he stopped infront of her and clasped his hands on her shoulders, smirking. "Mother, remember how you told me about when Goku had the heart virus and Trunks from the future came to help?" She nodded slowly, only causing Trunks to narrow his gaze. "He must have used a time machine, right?" She nodded again, but realizing what he was going to ask, she responded, "What would you need one for?" Trunks began to explain, "Mother, if there's ever been something I wanted more than ever in my entire life, it's finding out how my best friend fell in love with me. Mother, this has got to be done, I need to know, and it's going to take a time machine to do it." Bulma registered the information and said, "Goten is… in love with you?" Trunks sighed and nodded. She blinked and said, "Darling there's no way you could find out how he fell in love with you, just by going back in time. All you have to do, is realize how great you are, as a person, a friend, and a life-long companion, and you'd know how easy it'd be to fall in love with you." Trunks sighed and asked, "I want him to be happy, but I'm definitely not willing to be gay, if that's what it takes." Bulma giggled and ran her hand through her son's hair. "Trunks, it takes a great mind to understand the science of a situation, but the greatest of minds can see situations for more than what they are… they see people for who they are, not what." Trunks furrowed a brow, and Bulma continued, "It's not being gay that matters, it's whether or not you love Goten for who he is, not the for the fact that he's a guy."  Trunks narrowed his gaze and shook his head before replying, "I'm not gay mother, get over it." She sighed and said, "You're not getting it are you…" Trunks replied, "I can see what you mean, to understand and cherish someone for who they are, not what, but this is different. He's my best friend in the whole world, and I'd never give him up for anything, even my own life. I'd protect him till I couldn't stand anymore, but that still doesn't mean I love him like that." Bulma's eyes grew wide and Trunks continued, "My compassion for him as a friend is an unbreakable bond, more powerful than all the forces of Hell combined, and it'll never be broken, no matter what the situation." Bulma narrowed her gaze and walked down the hall, saying, "Follow me," before turning to go down another aisle. Trunks nodded and began to run after her. He turned to the aisle she went down and darted to where she was. She led him to a steel plated door with a keypad and screen on the side. She punched in a few numbers and the screen lit up, followed by the sliding of the steel door as it opened. The room was completely dark, no light whatsoever. The two walked inside and Trunks asked, "Mother what are we doing?" She led him over to a wall, still in the dark of the room with only the little light provided by the doorway. Trunks heard a switch click and lights began to glow by the hundreds, as the entire room was lit up in an instant. Trunks eyes grew wide as he could only stare at the display before him, not able to think, to speak, or to move, but only stare.


	7. Rift in Time 7

Rift in Time – 7 

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I've been so busy, and plus it was my birthday, July 29, so there :P Well here it is, and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.

The two walked inside and Trunks asked, "Mother what are we doing?" She led him over to a wall, still in the dark of the room with only the 

little light provided by the doorway. Trunks heard a switch click and lights began to glow by the hundreds, as the entire room was lit up in an 

instant. Trunks eyes grew wide as he could only stare at the display before him, not able to think, to speak, or to move, but only stare. His eyes 

followed the lit up screens all along the walls, and the magnificent displays on the steel tables, surely made by only the best of engineers and 

designed by the most brilliant of minds. Trunks blinked several times and asked, "How long have I not noticed this?" Bulma laughed and replied, 

"Ever since I decided to keep it my little secret." Trunks nodded and walked forward towards the screens, each displaying layouts for certain 

projects and designs. "So what does this have to do with what I asked?" Bulma grinned and replied, "The truth is, I already have the blueprints 

for a time-machine." Trunks stared at her before she said, "I'm not just handing them over, if that's what you think. You have to earn them." 

Trunks glared and asked, "No time for games mother, what are you talking about?" Bulma crossed her arms and said, "When you understand 

what I told you earlier, enough to embrace it, I'll give you the time machine." Trunks recalled, _"Trunks, it takes a great mind to understand _

_the science of a situation, but the greatest of minds can see situations for more than what they are… they see people for who they are, _

_not what." Trunks furrowed a brow, and Bulma continued, "It's not being gay that matters, it's whether or not you love Goten for _

_who he is, not the for the fact that he's a guy."_  

Bulma yawned and said, "I think I've made my point." Trunks gritted his teeth and yelled, "What the hell does that mean, I can't use the time 

machine until I love Goten?" Bulma stopped and said, "Watch your language, and no I don't mean that, it's just a way of saying, you'll never get 

the time machine because you'll never embrace the fact someone dear to you fell in love with you." 

"Goten eat something, you're going to get sick," ChiChi stated, setting a bowl of rice infront of him. Goten managed to smile and said, "Arigato 

mother." She smiled and walked back in to the kitchen to prepare something for Goku. Goten fiddled with his chopsticks, still pondering what 

Trunks had said earlier. _"I'm the man in your nightmare…" _ It was like a curse, something so terrible, yet so divine. He loved Trunks with 

feelings people feel towards their spouse or fiancés. Nothing would change that, and he was falling deeper, knowing Trunks would never feel the 

same for him. It didn't matter how hard he tried, to make Trunks feel special, or to look really hot, enough that flocks of women would throw 

themselves at his feet, because in the end, he was just a best friend and a brother. Goten quickly began devouring the rice before him. When the 

bowl was empty he stood up and carried it to the kitchen, setting it in the sink. _Maybe if I tell him why, starting from our childhood…_ Goten 

pondered the thought. He was getting the feeling Trunks was confused and upset, and for a good reason. _I just want to know why…_ Goten's 

eyes widened and he recognized the voice in his head. It was Trunks, thinking and pondering. The link was always there, their minds in-tuned 

with each other, but never really put to use in that way. "I can go inside his head, and see it clearly," Goten said and closed his eyes. He sighed 

and yelled, "I'll be back in a bit!" Goten ran out the front door, and took to the sky. He increased his speed to maximum, seeing a city of lights 

beginning to form in front of him. He spotted Capsule Corp. and set down in the front by the door. He panted from the loss of energy but 

sustained his efforts and ran to the door, knocking on it. Bulma opened the door and he darted right past her, causing her eyes to widen. He 

sped down a hallway and noticed Trunks down an aisle, taking route towards him.

Trunks clenched his fists and walked out of the room in to the hall, angered over the lack of cooperation. "It's not like I'm trying to change the 

past!" Trunks yelled and punched the wall. He sighed and whispered, "I just… want to know why, maybe learn how…" Trunks heard footsteps 

and looked up to find a familiar pair of obsidian eyes, glossy and fixed on his. Trunks choked before saying, "Goten…?" __


	8. Rift in Time 8

Rift in Time – 8 

**A/N: **Yes this was out rather quickly, like maybe one hour quickly. Hope you enjoy it.

"Goten…?" Trunks stared at his friend, frozen in place, unable to fathom this feeling of comfort and closeness, never able to ask, because he 

was afraid of the answer. "Why…?" Trunks asked, breaking the silence. Goten stepped forward until their faces were only inches apart. Goten 

raised a finger and traced Trunks' jaw line and down his throat. "Why did you fall in love with me?" Trunks asked. Goten stared, fixed on the 

azure eyes before him. "It started as a feeling." Trunks blinked and asked, "What feeling?" Goten replied, "I felt comfortable and close around 

you, protected and… happy." Trunks eyes widened and Goten continued, "It was more than that though, I started to call you beautiful in my 

mind, seeing your face lit up with joy every time we were together. I always felt it was right to call you beautiful, in my mind, because you truly 

are." Goten placed a finger on Trunks chest over his heart and said, "Inside…" He traced the muscle up to his jawline and whispered, "…and 

out." 

Trunks stared at his friend. The only thing he could think of was standing right in front of him. He couldn't take the pressure, the stress, and most 

of all … _shame… that's what I bring on my family's name…I'm not going to allow this to go any further…_ Trunks sighed and said, 

"Look Goten, I know this will be hard for you to hear, but I just don't feel that way towards you." Goten's lively expression quickly turned in to 

a frown. He nodded slowly and Trunks placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go see that movie you wanted to see," Trunks whispered, pulling 

his friend with him down the hall and towards the door. _I don't want to see a movie…_ Goten thought. Goten stopped Trunks on the way out 

and exclaimed, "I've got to get home, sorry, maybe we could see it another time." He ran past Trunks and took to the sky, quickly fading into 

the distance. _It's just…I can't… _Trunks thought, and walked back down the hall, and up to his room for some sleep. _Chibi… if only I could…_

Goten sniffled a bit, but managed to get home without breaking down. It was killing him to know how Trunks really felt about him. _I love him _

_more than anything in the world, and now I have to live my life as his best friend. Just a friend…_

Goten ran up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him, quick to bury his face in the pillow on his bed. Nothing but tears and 

sorrow, drowning out all the happiness he ever knew, or wanted in his life. Separating him from what once was, to what will be, for his lonely 

future soon-to-be. 


	9. Rift in Time 9

Rift in Time – 9 

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. 

_How could I be so dull… it was obvious enough that he didn't like me from the start, but I went ahead and confessed to_

_him anyways! _Goten thought, sniffling as streaks of salty tears slid down his pale cheeks. His growing ambitions had done only 

what he feared most. "Nothing is right, and I don't know how to make it right," he said through his pillow. A knock sounded at 

the door, but there was no reason to open it. Why would he open it, and how could whoever was knocking on his door make 

the slightest difference to shift his current state of sorrow? "Goten please open the door… it's Bulma." That did the trick. 

_Bulma's here…? _Goten raised himself up, aching as he did. His eyes were red from crying, but then again, Bulma already knew 

he would be. He opened the door slowly, squinting as the light pierced his dark room. Goten blinked in an effort to focus. "I see 

you brought Bra-chan too," he stated. Bulma smiled warmly at him and was offered to come in. Bra skipped alongside her as 

they made their way to the center of the dark room. Goten walked back to his bed and sat down, offering them the comfort of 

soft sheets, instead of his old wooden chair. Bra leaped up beside Goten and sat down quietly. "Why did you come to see me?" 

Goten questioned, eyes following Bulma's movements as she sat down in his old wooden chair. 

She sighed and replied, "I know, about you and-…" 

Goten interrupted, "Trunks…" 

            Goten stared down at his lap, not wanting to see the expression on her face. It was all too disturbing, and he didn't care to 

continue his sulking if he could help it. Bulma smirked and said, "You may think you're lost… and that your life is crashing down before 

your very eyes." Goten looked up at her and nodded. She continued, "You're not alone…" He raised a brow, knowing the that Bulma 

had her quirks, but this was something he hadn't seen in her before. "No Goten, you'll never be alone. I know this, and, so does my 

son." Goten blinked, assuming that she had lost her mind to think that she even knew what he was feeling. She narrowed her gaze at him 

and whispered, "I can see it in his eyes, and the way his expression has been full of sorrow. I know my son Goten, better than you think. 

You can sit there and think I'm out of my mind…." Goten raised a hand in accusation, but Bulma continued, "But you're wrong, very 

wrong. Goten, it's hard for people to accept things in life, and what you put my son up to was about the hardest thing anyone could ever 

accept in their lives, especially when it's his best friend telling him." Goten stared in awe of this newfound relationship he was developing 

with Bulma, and how brilliant she always seemed to be.

            Goten felt a tear slide down his cheek. His voice was shaky, but he managed to speak, "Please…. H-help…?" He sniffled, still 

trying to maintain his unstable form. Bulma smiled and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him and placing her hand on his 

cheek. She spoke soothingly, "It's not in my hands. Goten, you're the only one who's going to make a difference here, and as much as I 

want to help, I can't. He may be my son… but what little I can tell you that you don't already know, doesn't compare to the 

unbreakable bond you share with him. He's your one true love, not mine. Goten, you have to do this on your own, and I know that if 

there's one person in the world Trunks would ever want to spend his life with, it'd be with someone as caring and pure-hearted as you." 

Goten nodded slowly and embraced Bulma. "You've been his best friend since childhood, now show him how much he means to you. 

Life is full of mistakes; don't let this be one of them, please don't." Goten felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He managed a smile, and 

walked over to his door, turning back to look at Bulma. She smiled and he narrowed his gaze. "I'm going to see Trunks."


	10. Rift in Time 10

Rift in Time – 10 

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this ^_^**

            Some people understand the meaning of true love before they experience it, and others just drift away, losing the chance of a lifetime that begs at their feet before them. Goten knew true love. Though, what use could it be if his one and only, refuses to see him for all his worth? Goten sighed as he floated silently above the trees. The moon shone on his raven hair, giving it surreal look. Goten blinked, mentally recalling that there was an event going on in town for the past week. _Trunks… I could take Trunks with me and… maybe he could, and… or I could maybe…well, we could do friendly things, and just have a fun time!_ Goten thought, but laughed at himself as he realized the 'other' meaning of it. _I know! I'll take Bra with me, and then he'll have to go._ Goten grinned evilly and flew off to Trunks' house. 

            Bra jumped up and down; now awake from her short slumber. "My name is your name and your name is my name cause our name is my name and your name, yay!" Bra exclaimed, and started jumping towards Vegeta. "Papa lets play a game!" 

Vegeta snarled and exclaimed, "There will be no games!" Bra pouted and walked to Trunks, who was lounging around on the couch. He had that look in his eyes. Bulma watched from the side. _He's sad, I can see it. That look alone tells me. It's so…depressing, and empty. _

            Goten spotted Capsule Corp. and landed at the front door, quick to knock. Trunks raised his head, wondering who it could be. "I'll get it!" Bra chirped and ran to the door. When she opened it to see Goten, she jumped at him and yelled, "Goten-san!!!" He laughed with her, until Trunks came into view. "H..hey Goten," Trunks managed to say, cracking a fake smile. Goten put on his most innocent and kawaii face for Trunks. _KAME, too much…kawaiiness…why does he do that?_ Trunks thought and closed his eyes. Goten blinked, confused as to why Trunks had closed his eyes. He tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Trunks wanna go to the club tonight?" _Woops… I guess that means no Bra… oh well. Hopefully he'll say yes. Kame please let him say yes._ Trunks smirked and said, "Sure, we haven't been to a good club in Kame know's how long." Goten grinned at Trunks. "Kaa-san I'm going out for awhile, I'll be back later!" Trunks exclaimed. A chill ran down his spine and he raised a hand to Goten, "One second, I'll be right back." Trunks ran over to the nearest closet and sifted through the hangers. "Ah here's one!" He exclaimed, grabbing the coat and putting it on. He walked back over to Goten and opened the door, "After you." Goten smiled and said, "Ladies first…" Trunks grinned and replied, "Oh, but I insist, madam." Goten laughed and walked out, Trunks quick to follow. The two demi-saiyans gave eachother one quick look before taking to the sky. Goten began to shiver at the rushing cold air. Trunks heard a chattering and noticed Goten looked cold. Trunks flew over to Goten and wrapped half of his coat around Goten. Goten smiled warmly, appreciating the concern and affection. They spotted a good club below and landed at the front. Goten ran inside quickly to escape to the cold air. Trunks laughed and followed him inside. The man inside was quick to stop them, asking, "May I see your identification please?" Trunks smirked and took out his ID. The man went pale, "Trunks Briefs, sorry sir, go right ahead." Goten followed behind, and they made their way to the bar area. Goten smirked and asked, "How about we have a contest?" 

Trunks laughed, "So that I can beat you in more than just fighting?" Goten narrowed his gaze and said, "Fine then Mr. President, let's do this." Trunks called the bartender over and asked, "Two tall glasses of the strongest drink you got." The bartender sweatdropped and asked, "Are you sure about that, one glass of our strongest could put you out for the night if you're not resistant enough…" Trunks smirked and said, "Trust me, I'm resistant enough." The bartender nodded and slid two tall glasses over the counter, one to Goten and one to Trunks. Goten looked at Trunks one last time and said, "Ready to lose?" Trunks smiled and said, "Ready to get on your knees?" Goten furrowed a brow. Trunks coughed and added, "…and beg, on your knees and beg." Goten shrugged and turned back to his drink. Goten wrapped a hand around the cold glass. Trunks was nervous with anticipation, gripping his icy glass as he was ready to down it in one shot.Trunks exclaimed, "Ready…..Go!"

Goten took a sip of the swirling liquid. _Kame this taste is going to kill me…_ He peered over at Trunks, who was already chugging his glass down. _Ok Trunks, we'll see who's better at this match._ Goten lifted his glass and began drinking the detesting liquid, even as it burned a trail down his throat. "Finished…!" Trunks exclaimed, Goten nearly finished himself. "That… was great. I think I'll have another." Trunks smiled and asked the bartender, but was quickly interrupted by Goten by his side. "Goten whatcha doin'?" Goten tripped and fell onto Trunks' lap. "G…Goten lets go over here." Trunks picked Goten up and walked over to the restroom. Trunks kicked the door shut with his foot and let Goten stand on his feet. "Trunks what are we-" Goten attempted to question, but faltered as Trunks leaned in, feeling smooth lips slide over his. Goten closed his eyes, feeling himself become more uncomfortable than before. Trunks gazed into the eyes before him, unable to think straight, following his every saiyan instinct. Goten blinked in confusion, but realized the situation even in the hazy state he was in. 

            Trunks pressed his lips to Goten's again, sliding his tongue in to clash in lust with his counterparts wet member. Goten moaned in to the kiss, realizing how good it felt, and that nothing mattered anymore, only that he was kissing a sex god and he had a burning desire in his groin as it brushed up against Trunks' clothed one. Trunks pulled back slowly, eyes half-slit. Goten heard some mumbling and asked, "Trunks…?" Trunks blinked at the voice, staring into the brown eyes before him. "Trunks you're drunk…." Goten stated. Trunks laughed and whispered, "You're more drunk than I am… I drank less than half of mine, and the rest was poured out." Goten opened his mouth to say something but Trunks silenced him with a kiss. "You're my piece of heaven Goten… and much to my surprise, I found that I wasn't straight…" Goten rolled his eyes at the comment but Trunks continued, "I'm not a man seeking a woman, nor am I seeking another man…. Goten, if there's such thing as a perfect moment in my life, then I'd say having you in my arms would be just about right." Trunks smiled and whispered, "I'm not gay, and I'm not straight… I'm in-love with you, and only you." Goten blushed and whispered, "I'm sure people will buy that one… but you know what, I'll second that." Goten pressed his lips to Trunks, savoring the moment before drawing back slowly and whispering, "You, and only you…."


End file.
